Computer
by Caskett93
Summary: Cosa avrà mai combinato Castle per far arrabbiare tanto la detective Beckett?


**Computer**

**Autrice:** Sara (Spuffy93*)

**Genere:** Comico – romantico

**Timeline: **Futuro imprecisato dove Kate ha lasciato Josh

**N.d.A** Ne approfitto per ringraziare Jessica che mi ha dato l'idea per la FF spegnendomi il computer e facendomi così perdere 2 ore di lavoro di Economia Aziendale e Cristina/Amy per averla letta in anteprima, avermi consigliato e avermi convinto a postare. Grazie mia cara! 3

La detective Kate Beckett non era mai stata arrabbiata così tanto nella sua vita. Ed era tutta colpa di Castle, quel maledetto scrittore da strapazzo.

"Io ti uccido Castle, ti giuro che lo faccio se non scompari all'istante dalla mia vista." Sibila la detective trattenendosi dal picchiarlo.

"N-non l'ho fatto apposta Kate..." mormora lui alzando le mani in gesto di difesa.

"NON CHIAMARMI KATE!" esclama la donna infuriandosi ancora di più. Tutto il distretto gli sta osservando piazzando scommesse. Ryan ed Esposito ridacchiano.

"Secondo me dobbiamo avvertire Alexis che sta per diventare orfana da parte di padre..." mormora il capitano Montgomery uscendo dall'ufficio. "Ma cosa è successo?" domanda ai due detective cercando di ignorare le urla della sua miglior detective.

"Castle ha versato il caffè sul computer di Beckett ammazzandolo. Kate è furiosa perché aveva completato in quel momento il rapporto dell'ultimo caso, doveva solo stamparlo e firmarlo e poi sarebbe stata libera. Ora le tocca riscriverlo tutto." Spiega ridendo Esposito. "Io ho dato Castle per spacciato."

"Chi raccoglie le scommesse?" domanda Roy. Ryan si fa avanti con il suo taccuino, lo rigira e rivolge lo sguardo verso il capitano. "Io dico che lo perdona. Cinquanta dollari."

"Scommette forte..." mormora Kevin annotando la scommessa.

Beckett intanto aveva messo la mano alla pistola.

"Dovevo uscire con Lanie. Adesso dovrò riscriverlo tutto!"

"Mi dispiace Beckett, ma te l'ho detto, non l'ho fatto apposta, sono inciampato. Senti, che ne dici se tu lo detti e io lo scrivo. Ti giuro che sono velocissimi dopo anni passati a scrivere." Propone Castle. Kate guarda l'orologio.

"Abbiamo quindici minuti per scrivere cinque pagine di rapporto. Se non ce la fai giuro che ti uccido." Sibila Kate.

"Esposito, prestaci il computer." Javier si alza dalla sua scrivania. Castle si siede e apre una nuova pagina di word. "Prego detective." Dice poi rivolto alla donna che subito inizia a dettare velocemente.

13 minuti e 23 secondi dopo...

"Abbiamo finito..." mormora la detective. Guarda l'orologio. "Wow, sei stato di parola Castle." Dice sorpresa la donna.

"Te l'ho detto, sono veloce, sopratutto sotto pena di morte..." dice ironico l'uomo massaggiandosi le dita.

Kate sorride divertita, anche stavolta l'ha perdonato.

"Paga Ryan..." mormora Montgomery allungando la mano.

Il cellulare di Kate squilla.

"Beckett." risponde la donna.

"_Ciao Katie."_ è Lanie.

"Come mai questa chiamata?"

"_Ti volevo avvertire che ho avuto un contrattempo. Devo fare un autopsia su un nuovo caso. Mi dispiace, non possiamo rimandare a domani?"_ chiede dispiaciuta la donna.

"Certo, non preoccuparti. Facciamo per domani Lanie."

"_Grazie. Ci vediamo presto tesoro." _ Kate chiude il telefono e sospira. 'E anche stasera sola soletta a a casa con un pezzo di pizza.' pensa lievemente triste.

"No, fammi capire, io mi sono praticamente rotto le dita per scrivere cinque pagine in tredici minuti e tu nemmeno esci più..." si lamenta Castle continuando a massaggiarsi le dita.

"Ma quanto la fai lunga Castle, guarda che sono ancora arrabbiata con te. Ora dovrò lavorare senza computer per giorni!" si lamenta la donna.

"Va bene, va bene... che ne dici se ti invito a casa mia per una cena salutare?" domanda sorridendo.

"Magari potrai leggere anche il mio primo capitolo per _Heat Rises_."

Kate si morde il labbro, l'idea di cenare con qualcosa di diverso dalla pizza o dal cinese l'attira ed inoltre non sarebbe sola, avrebbe la compagnia di tutta la famiglia Castle ma dall'altro lato non vuole rischiare di rimanere sola con Castle per troppo tempo. Da quando lei e Josh si sono lasciati per lei era molto pericoloso stargli vicino. Sta quasi per rifiutare quando all'improvviso le viene in mente una bella idea.

"Va bene, accetto."

"Ma dai Kate, infondo e solo... cosa? Hai detto sì?" domanda stupito. Lei sorride e afferra la giacca.

"Beh, dipende. Con che macchina sei venuto?" domanda.

"La Ferrari naturalmente."

"Guido io." per la prima volta da più di tre anni è Castle a scuotere la testa.

I due arrivano sotto casa di Castle in una quindicina di minuti.

"Allora, cosa mangeremo Castle?"

"Non so, mi dovrò arrangiare sul momento. Mia madre non è tornata a casa oggi e mi ha avvertito che non ha fatto la spesa." dice l'uomo alzando le spalle.

"Ah, quindi saremo io, tu e Alexis?" domanda Kate iniziando a pensare che poteva essere stato un errore accettare.

"Ehm.. non esattamente. Alexis è da una sua amica... ma non preoccuparti, giuro che non ti salterò addosso." dice lui sornione. "A meno che non sia tu a fare la prima mossa." aggiunge con malizia. Kate scuote la testa ma raccoglie la provocazione.

"Nemmeno nei tuoi sogni farei la prima mossa Castle." ribatte. "Ora andiamo che ho fame." continua sorridendo. I due salgono al loft e Castle inizia a cucinare mentre Kate va nel suo studio e apre il computer. La schermata si illumina e appare la pagina di word.

Kate inizia a leggere il primo capitolo.

"Ehi, Castle, non è male come inizio!" esclama.

"Grazie, lo so!" le risponde lui dalla cucina. Kate sorride maligna ed inizia ad interremotare intorno al computer.

"Castle!" lo chiama dopo dieci minuti di lavoro.

"Sì?" domanda lui entrando nello studio.

"Ti giuro che non l'ho fatto apposta..." mormora triste la donna. "Io stavo leggendo e devo aver pigiato qualcosa e il computer si è spento. Quando l'ho riacceso il documento con il primo capitolo di _Heat Rises_ e tutti gli appunti erano scomparsi... Dimmi che gli avevi salvati in doppia copia..." mormora Kate sempre più dispiaciuta.

"No, non è possibile... Sono tre settimane che ci lavoro sopra." dice preoccupato l'uomo andando verificare. Niente, i due documenti di Word sono scomparsi. Addio trama, addio omicidio, addio primo capitolo.

"E' un disastro, e adesso come faccio!" esclama l'uomo agitato.

"Ti giuro che non l'ho fatto apposta..." mormora la donna sorridendo internamente. 'Ora capisci come ci si sente Castle...'. Lui la guarda e sembra calmarsi.

"Non è colpa tua Kate, non preoccuparti, non fa niente. Riscriverò tutto." dice sorridendole. Beckett rimane a bocca aperta, pensava che l'uomo avrebbe iniziato ad urlare, come aveva fatto lei poco prima ed invece niente.

"Non urli?"

"Non ne vedo il bisogno. Sei dispiaciuta, non l'hai fatto apposta. Urlare non farà di certo tornare i miei appunti. Deve essere stata colpa del Karma." dice tornando a sorridere come al suo solito.

"Comunque di là è pronto..." aggiunge avviandosi verso la cucina.

"Aspetta." dice Kate afferrandolo per un braccio.

"Che c'è?" domanda gentile lui. I loro occhi si incrociano e Kate si scorda improvvisamente quello che voleva dire.

"Io..."

"Tu..." la incoraggia Castle avvicinandosi ancora. Sono ad una quarantina di centimetri.

"Io volevo dirti che..." mormora Kate ingollando a vuoto. L'uomo le sta venendo sempre più vicino. Ormai ci sono appena venti centimetri tra di loro. 'Oddio, mi vuole baciare.' pensa la donna arrossendo. Ma, arrivato a dieci centimetri dalle sue labbra Castle si ferma.

"Sto aspettando detective..." sussurra sensuale. La sua voce fa venire i brividi a Kate. 'Dopotutto è una regola, sotto i trenta centimetri scatta il bacio... chi sono io per infrangerla...' pensa prima di unire le labbra a quelle dello scrittore in un dolce bacio.

Castle è sorpreso, non si aspettava che Kate lo baciasse veramente e per un primo momento rimane passivo. Beckett si allontana e guarda la sua faccia stupita. Gli sorride dolcemente e prendendolo per la camicia lo riavvicina a se. Castle sta volta non si fa trovare impreparato così passa le braccia intorno al corpo della sua musa e l'attira a se. Kate lo abbraccia a sua volta iniziando a mordicchiare dolcemente il suo labbro. Rick passa le mani nei suoi capelli, l'odore di ciliegia arriva forte al suo naso mandandolo in estasi. Kate socchiude leggermente la bocca invitandolo ad approfondire il bacio e da quel momento in poi fu persa. Il loro non è un semplice incontro di labbra, è il riunirsi di due anime per troppo tempo rimaste distanti, i loro corpi si cercavano richiedendo una maggiore intimità, le loro lingue giocavano a rincorrersi. Castle intuendo il bisogno di Kate di riprendere fiato si allontana lasciandole un ultimo piccolo bacio a fior di labbra.

"Molto meglio che nei miei sogni..." mormora con un sorriso talmente bello da far fermare per un istante il cuore alla povera detective. Kate è totalmente rossa in viso. Questa volta lo aveva baciato solo perché ne aveva voglia, e non una, ma due volte. Non c'erano possibili scuse. "Andiamo, la cena si fredda." dice Castle togliendola dall'imbarazzo. Beckett sorride della capacità di quell'uomo di irritarla in continuazione ma di saperla anche mettere a suo agio. Aveva capito che lei non voleva parlare di quello che era appena successo e aveva cambiato argomento. Lo scrittore la prende per mano e la trascina in cucina.

"Buon appetito detective Beckett." le dice con un dolce sorriso mentre si siede.

"Kate..." mormora lei. "Puoi chiamarmi Kate." le sue guance sono di nuovo rosse.

Beckett si siede a sua volta ed entrambi iniziano a mangiare in silenzio.

"Ah, Rick, questo credo che ti sarà utile... " dice interrompendo il silenzio la donna con un sorriso diabolico passandogli una pennina USB. "Sai, per il libro." aggiunge in risposta al suo sguardo confuso.

Rick sorride divertito, quella donna è una vera strega.

**Fine**


End file.
